warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StrangerThings/Xenocide Anyone?
Any fanon Imperial Adepta (Adeptii? Adeptuses?) interested in slaughtering some filthy xenos? If so, I have a proposition for you. Basically I'm looking to flesh out some events concerning the Amphra species, and hoping I can get some more factions from this wiki involved in them. This is not a request for a fully-fledged collaboration, merely a expedient way of asking for permission. It also helps me coordinate in case you have any specific requests in return for the service of your IG, SM, etc. The Specifics *The "contributions" go towards two different events: a prelude battle called the Siege of Korinthos (taking place in 998.M39), which is planned to end in a pyrrhic victory for all involved parties. The Siege will be detailed here on the Amphra's main page. *The main event is a fully-fledged Imperial Crusade (taking place from 002.M40 to 006.M40) which is going to get its own article detailing the events that take place during its duration. The Prerequisites Please include links, if you'd be so kind: *'Imperial Guard' are a must-have. No limit to how many Guardsmen can join in the fun. Please detail the specific outfit and what regiment(s) you wish to participate. The more specifics, the better. *'Space Marines' are limited to three different chapters, maximum, and only then no more than three companies per chapter. Once again, the more specifics, the better. Just try not to completely drown out the Guard. There is a lot of room for extra narrative here, so if you want your particular faction to do something particularly badass over the course of either above event, then by all means post it and I will try my hardest to incorporate it to your liking. If you have any questions, please post them here or contact me on my talk page. Currently On Board Space Marines (CLOSED) *'Emperor's Chosen (Emperorschosen)' - 2nd, 5th, and 8th Companies. *'Children of the Anvil (T42)' - Clan Torpor (Clan Company). *'Iron Praetorians (Reinno)' - 1st, 6th, and 9th Companies. Imperial Guard *'Einherjars of Ymir (ND999)' - Ragged Hounds Homestead (Mechanized Infantry), led by Jarl Brynjar. *'Tirone Thunderers (RemosPendragon)' - Artillery Units LII, LIII, and LXXIV. Heavy Artillery Units LXXIX and CLXXXVII. Led by Colonel Brankovich *'Olea Infantrymen (Browncoatmando) '- Details Pending. *'Khazamga Regiments (Browncoatmando)' - Details Pending. *'Lenaphant Guard (RemosPendragon) '- 101st Colonel Ludger Hepheim, 122nd Colonel-Lieutenant Zeru Slench, 124th Colonel Lothar Carsten, 155th Colonel-Lieutenant Erik Othmar, 229th Major Ulrich Horowitz, 263rd Colonel-Lieutenant Jokin Holtz, 266th Major Klaus Mankoff, 291st Colonel-Lieutenant Raffal Grosz (All Heavy Infantry). *'Nerushimi Ironclad (NecrusIV)' - 23rd, 77th, 78th, and 92nd Mechanized Infantry. Commanding officers: Colonel Nikita Engalychev, Colonel-People's Commissar Basil Vasyliev, Colonel Grigory Preobrazhensky, and Colonel Yury Yegorov. *'1st Adrine Regiment (Emperorschosen)' - Infantry Regiment (plus Stormtroopers). Urgent Notice! The Cancridrae Xenocide is now up and running, so if you have any further information you'd like to add, or if you see something on the main page that you don't like, please post it either here or in the article's talk page. Somewhat Belated Semi-Urgent Notice Thank all of you guys so much for giving my little project the time of day. It really wouldn't have worked out without your support. Category:Blog posts